s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Raaz Al-keto Garaan
Early Life Born Cay Garaan during 38 BBY in Crevasse City on Alderaan, Raaz was the third child to Agrippa Garaan and his wife Cleo. His father was a professor at the University of Alderaan while his mother served as an aide to the successive senators of the planet. Growing up Cay was expected to follow in his parents' footsteps so he always attented the private schools and was taught extensively in the fields from philosophy to science to history. Adolescence However, this had an adverce effect that his parents did not expect. Through all that he had learned Cay began to have his own views about the way the galaxy worked. While his people were peace loving and pacifistic, Cay became more militaristic. For him he believed that to achieve true peace one must be willing to fight for it, to destroy those who would oppress and kill your fellow for the mere fact that they were different. At the age of 18 Cay was accepted into the University of Alderaan, being expected to follow the lives of his parents. However, he had been very interested in the Clone Wars which were now raging throughout the galaxy and had been for the past two years. To the disappointment of his family Cay left Alderaan to join a company of non-clones that were fighting for the Republic. Recent Life For the next 19 years Cay fought with distinction in the Imperial Army from lowly enlisted to later serving in special operations CTU hunting down and executing disloyal rebel cells. As he neared 37, Cay decided it was time to slow down and enjoy the life that he had helped create for the rest of the galaxy. Returning home to Alderaan, he found that his father had died of sickness a year prior and his mother was helping to look after his brother's children while he and his wife taught at the University. His childhood home gone and feeling as if he lost too much time with his family he found an old ship in a lot in the Alderaan system. Using what credits he had he bought her and set off to explore and expand his knowledge. Roughly a year later word filtered out of the destruction of his homeworld. Suddenly all had changed. The empire that he had so loyaly served had destroyed his homeworld in the blink of an eye. Now, cay has devoted his life to fighting the evil that he helped spread across the galaxy. Changing his name to an alias, Raaz Al-keto, is a demolitions expert and will do everything and anything he has to for the future of the galaxy. Psyche Raaz is a warrior in heart and in spirit. He has worked his entire life on his skills that will keep him alive in battle. Always one for a cause he will stand up with the underdog, even if it means his own life is at stake. He lives his life by seven virtues: Honor, Heroic Courage, Honesty, Compassion, Justice, Duty, and Loyalty. Although he tried to be strong and serious he often was cynical and light and humorous.